Alchemist
by gemofdestiny
Summary: I miss my friends...its been ten years, and i love my little life here, its peaceful and i have lots of good friends, although i am missing something...its not easy being the town witch.
1. Chapter 1

"Are You Sure you have everything you need, Leon?" Clary mused with a smile on her face, as she handed over the medium sized velvet pouch filled with her homemade potions and ethers. Leon nodded and looked inside with a grateful smile.

"Yes, thank you, yuffie seems to be going through these a lot, especially since the heartless numbers have gone up again" he looks up his grin replaced with a serious look in his eye.

"Be careful, it's become a bigger problem than we thought" he said as he reached into his back pocket and handed a small bag of munny over. Clary shook her head and held up her hands denying Leon's payment, his eyes filling with concern.

"Please, you all work hard protecting this town, it's the least I can do, although please do tell yuffie to take it easy, it takes me a while to brew potions" clary giggles, Leon thanks her and turns towards the door, the cottage isn't big, there is only three rooms, the living room and joint kitchen which they are both currently standing in, is filled with hanging herbs and different plants all drying and filing the inside air with a beautiful array of scents, clary is far too used to the smell, but always gets reminded of it whenever she has customers and friends over.

The room is occupied by two large sofa chairs in front of a TV which never gets used, and large dim multi-coloured circle rug that sits underneath both chairs and a medium rectangle coffee table. There are three different book shelves, two of which are filled with lots of different books she has collected over the years, varying different story books, alchemy guides and lots of spell books. The last bookshelf has ornaments and quirky things she has acquired which gives the room a very homely aspect to it.

"You guys are my best customers, ya know" she holds up a hand and waves him out. Leon opens the door halfway before turning back with a smirk.

"You do make the best potions in town" he turns back and walks out, closing the door gently. Clary does make the best potions in town. She has studied alchemy and sorcery for years; she had taking an interest in healing and helping the people of radiant gardens since she was in her early teen's .as a child she lost both her parents and after being on the street most of her childhood, a kind man took her in. Master Ansem the Wise had taken a liking to her, and raised her until she was twelve, he had shown her about his research and he taught her about the powers of the heart and the magic and science behind it. Some of it scared her, she didn't like that he tamped with the darkness just to see if he could get the results that he wanted, but she was thankful, so she never voiced her concern.

Clary walk towards her little kitchen that was a few feet away from the door, she was thankful that she was able to find this place after radiant gardens was swallowed by the darkness, well, it has been renamed hollow bastion for the time being, until it gets rebuilt to what it was originally suppose be like, maybe even something better one day. She reaches for some lavender which is hanging in a bunch together just over the sink and picks up two sprigs. To the left are a rack of herbs and spices, she picks up one, examines it and puts it down, picking up the one next to it, with her bows scrunched up she reads 'sage' she's running out, she will have to harvest some more soon. Picking up a few more items she goes toward a little table which is stood by the bookshelf without the books on, she puts her items down and reaches for the bookshelf to her right and picks up a mortar and pestle, she starts mixing her ingredients together.

A couple of doors down from Clary's house, yellow eyes are locked on her window, she is visible and can be seen mixing the ingredients and walking around towards the other end of the house, she goes out of view. The stranger is hidden from view, this part of the town isn't usually busy, but he has been here before, many times, and knows the best places to see the house. After a while he holds out his gloved hand and creates a black swirling vortex... a portal, he backs into it slowly an echo of sadness in his eyes and disappears out of site.

Clary finishes what she is doing and leaves the mixed component on the side in the kitchen, with a sigh she looks down at herself. Her long brown skirt which just passes her ankles is covered in blue gunk which is what happens when she rushes to make ethers, she wishes that restoration committee took some days off, she rolled her eyes, and she curses her black apron which covers her white fitted cropped t-shirt that didn't do its job the way she hoped.

Taking her apron off and throwing it onto one of the chairs, she heads out of the room through an arch way, the pitter patter of her bare feet against the wooded floors almost conceal the sound of her anklet as it jingles when she takes her steps. It was a gift from Aerith, she had become good friends with the girl when she was in travers town, they had found her after their world was destroyed, and with the little knowledge she had, was a big help to the passers-by which needed help and medical attention, after she met merlin, she was able to really dive into the world of magic and spells, he said she had a gift for it and that she will help a lot of people, she learnt a lot from them.

"Damn it, where is my other skirt" she is deep into her closet throwing and digging out different shirts and pants, she tended to only ware skirts when she was at home as it was the most comfortable .

"Ah-ha!" she yells in relief, she pulls off her other skirt and puts the shorter dark blue one on, giving a twirl to check the flow-ness of the skirt she runs to the large full body mirror just by her single bed, as she looks and checks things are in place, a rather pale girl with bright blue eyes looks back, her hair was especially bushy and wavy today, a dark navy in colour, the skirt just came past her knees, she like this one because there were deep pockets on either side where her hands lay. She was a pretty girl, with curvaceous hips and body; she was always looked at in town, for being beautiful …or was it because she was a witch.

Please leave a review and let me know if you like this!

its a little slow right now, but i have already written up the second chaper

so let me know if you want to read more :)


	2. Chapter 2

Looking at the clock she realises that it is already past 9, when did it get so late, looking back towards the mirror she frowns?

"Why do I bother getting dressed if it's this late" she huffs and goes to her bedroom window, she opens the shutters and realises just how dark it has gotten, mixing herbs really does make time fly.

"its fine, this is the perfect time to go out and grab the extra ingredients I need" leaving the shutters open she heads towards the entrance, picks up a wicker basket and goes out the house without shoes. After closing the door she looks around.

"Seems safe, I know Leon hates it when I wonder about at night, but I am always okay" she says with a quiet voice, closing her eyes and holding out her arm she casts a protection charm on herself, she also mutters something quietly and a small ball of light appears from her chest and hovers above her. Opening her eyes again she looks at the small ball of light, smiles and starts walking, the small light source staying in front and guiding her, keeping the monsters of the darkness as bay.

She walks down towards merlin's house and cuts in an alleyway just before she gets to the bailey, a small garden appears as she comes out of two more alleys, it's a small weeded place that not many people come too, there is a small pond with a little waterfall which comes from some rocks up ahead, she walks to a corner and kneels with her basket.

"This place really hasn't changed" she smiles sadly and she begins picking the right type of plants, she thinks back to her time when hollow bastion was radiant gardens.

…

"Isa, Wait for me!" a small girl with short navy blue hair runs up to the older boy with light blue hair slightly spiked, wearing his usual blue jacket with a moon symbol on it, he stops running and turns to look at her, his blue eyes shining as he did, he admired the girl, and she did him, they were best friends after all. Isa smirked and waited till clary stopped in front of him, she bent down, out of breath, she then felt a hand of her head, and she looked up confused, as Isa ruffled her hair up.

"Why are you so loud, you will wake everyone up" he said calmly, with a hint of amusement in his eye, she looks at him annoyed and shakes his hand off.

"What do you mean, we are in a wide open place, I am not that loud, lea is worse than I am!" she walks with her hands behind her back, skipping in front of Isa. Clary remembers a time where the old man who runs the ramen shop just up ahead into town got really made at lea because he kept shouting about how tough he is in his shop, if she remembers correctly, the old man got Lea by the back of his shirt and tossed him out. Isa was so embarrassed, but she found the whole ideal very funny.

"Speaking of mega mouth himself, where is he, he told us to meet him here" Isa said looking up at the sky irritated, clary was looking towards the castle, that's where she lives now, its huge and daunting to look at, but looking from the castle over the town was a different story, she could see everything, she had tried to invite the boys up, but by Ansems orders the guards wouldn't let them in.

"Heyyy!" a voice bellows from the garden entrance, both clary and Isa turn to see the red head rushes over with a large grin on his face. He's running towards clary, but Isa steps in front of her and knocks lea on his spiky read head, he shouts and goes down.

"Ouch, what the hell kind of welcoming was that?" he glares at his so called friend and then looks to clary, his look softening just a tad.

"You going to let him treat me like that, Clary?" she looks down with a sorry look on her face, she couldn't hide her smile though, she looks towards Isa with an annoyed look, and he looks back at her and lets of a sigh.

"Fine, I am sorry, but you are late, and you are loud" lea takes Isa's outreached hand and helps him get up, he red head gins and rubs the back of his neck.

"It's fine, so you guys ready for today?" he asks excitedly, Isa and clary look at each other with a concerned look. Lea's ideas always gets them into trouble, Clary looks to him again and smiles.

"Sure, it's bound to be an adventure, right?" Isa still doesn't look convinced; he crosses his arms and closes his eyes, ready to hear what kind of idea Lea has come up with.

"Ok, so Clary is always telling us about what it's like in the castle, so today, we are all going to go up there, and Clary will give us the grand tour, isn't that right!" he finished with a dramatic hand gesture towards to castle then to Clary.

She blinked, confused, she never agreed to this, she has been told countless times that she wasn't aloud guests, and they both know this, she looks down and thinks, is this possible, will she be able to sneak them in?

"Um, I don't know about this, you guys know that Dilan and Aeleus are always keeping guard, I am not sure" she looks to Isa, he will be the one to shut this down, it would be cool, but she really doesn't think they will be able to.

"Sounds fun, right, Clary?" he turns to her with a calm tone, shocked by his answer as he usually doesn't like things to be complicate. Clary looks towards the huge gate and turn towards Lea, 'this might actually be fun, although if we get caught I know for a fact that I will be in so much trouble, but I want them to see my home, there are so many cool things about it' a determined look appears on her face and turns back to the guys

"Yeah, sure…sounds fun, but you guys are guys are going to have to listen to me and follow my orders ok" she was on her tip toes right up in their faces. She wanted to make sure they listened to her, she wanted this to go right.


End file.
